Entre la ira y los celos
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: -No me voy a ir – dije con tono rudo – no me iré hasta que no me digas quién era ese hombre.  -Nadie importante... – afirmó ella – Además, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?
1. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

**No encontraba la manera de comunicarme con todos los que leen mis fics. Así que pensé que esta era una buena manera. Lo tengo todo escrito per****o lo he dividido en tres partes cortas.**

**Ahora paso a explicarles lo que ha ocurrido para que no haya continuado los otros dos fics. Primero, ¿había dicho que publicaría el 4 de Marzo no? Resulta que se me olvidó por completo cuando dije esa fecha, que el 6 de Marzo era el último día para presentar el diseño para el concurso del foro ShikaTema Canon, que aprovecho para hacer publicidad porque si aún no estáis registrados NO SÉ A QUÉ ESTÁIS ESPERANDO jajajajjaj: .com**

**Entonces, lo que fue el día 4 de Marzo y 5 me llevó buenas horas hacer el diseño. ¡Así que las horas que me quedaban de fin de semana las dediqué a estudiar claro!**

**Luego entró la semana y a mí entre semana me es imposible abrir el ordenador. Las horas no me alcanzan por mucho que quiera parar el tiempo.**

**Y luego ha llegado este fin de semana, os preguntaréis, ¿¡y ahora qué te paso! Sé que estaréis enfadados y lo entiendo. Pero voy a decir lo que pasó. Este sábado 12 de Marzo venían de concierto GRATIS al MTV Winter Valencia (donde vivo) Sum 41 y My Chemical Romance.**

**A mí Sum 41 me daba un poco igual porque no he escuchado nada de ellos, pero claro, el grupo gordo que venía para presentar su nuevo disco, o sea My Chemical Romance era el último. Y eso implicaba quedarme hasta tarde esperándolos. ¡Pero la verdad valió la pena!**

**Total, que el viernes estudié un poco, el sábado no pude estudiar por el concierto y terminé de estudiar el domingo (como pude) un examen de Ciencias de la Tierra de dos temas horribles, porque aunque parezca fácil en verdad cuando estás con la etiqueta de Selectividad ahí todo el tiempo, todo te parece más grande de lo que es. Y también tenía que estudiar el examen de Reacciones Ácido-Base de Química, examen que apenas estudié unas horas (de lo cual me arrepiento profundamente) el domingo, porque Ciencias de la Tierra me tuvo absorbida. Así que, ese fue mi tiempo libre hasta el día de hoy. El lunes tuve los dos exámenes y claro, como el domingo no había dormido nada por estudiar, cuando llegué a casa, toda la noche del lunes y casi todo el martes estuve durmiendo. Entiéndanme, la fatiga más terrible es la fatiga mental. Porque si te duele el cuerpo pues analgésicos y pa' la calle, pero nadie te devuelve esas horas de sueño que no aprovechas.**

**Pero bueno, al final los exámenes no me salieron tan mal y de hecho estoy optimista respecto a la nota.**

**Ah, y lo último que me tiene bloqueada que hace que no actualice los otros dos fics, es que mientras yo estaba de aquí para allá, mi madre ha cogido el ordenador portátil (en el que tenía todos los capítulos y medio escritos) y se lo ha llevado a la oficina y no me lo quiere devolver. Si me dan dinero para que pueda comprarme uno propio esto no volverá a pasar.**

**Ya llevo casi una página de explicaciones así que mejor les dejo que lean este pequeño loquesea a modo de disculpas por mi tardanza.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1. ¿****Qué es este sentimiento?**

Entramos en su habitación. Era la primera vez que la acompañaba hasta su habitación, normalmente nos despedíamos en la puerta del apartamento que tenía alquilado cada vez que venía a Konoha.

-¿Quién demonios era ese hombre? – pregunté sin más rodeos. Estaba furioso, pero ella no tenía la culpa, así que debía controlar mis nervios.  
-Sólo un hombre que se ofreció a acompañarme cuando me vio sola y medio perdida – respondió Temari.  
-Te dije que yo te recogería...  
- Pero tardabas demasiado, y empecé a creer que te habías olvidado de mí – dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana. Se quitó el abanico de la espalda, al igual que el protector y se soltó el cabello.

Se veía muy linda con el pelo suelto, esta mujer me lo estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil. Y yo mientras tanto, intentando controlarme como fuera: medio absorbido por la ira, pero también muriéndome por tocarla y hacerla mía.

Llevado por ese impulso, cerré la puerta de la habitación y me acerqué a ella por detrás. Cuando se dio cuenta no le dio tiempo a apartarse, así que se quedó entre mi cuerpo y la cama. Un paso más atrás y...  
-¿Cómo puedes pensar que me había olvidado de ti? – le dije colérico - ¡Ya te he dicho que mi madre me pilló por el camino y me obligó a quedarme con ella ayudándola con la compra!  
-Oh vaya, el niñito de mamá tiene que hacerle recados – dijo Temari con un tono muy sarcástico que me erizó el vello. Esta mujer era muy dura. La agarré por la muñeca para acercarla hacia mi cuerpo y le dije:  
-¿Quién es el niñito de mamá eh? – dije con voz ronca - ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo es mi madre! Bajo esa fachada de mujer dulce se oculta toda una mandona... sois igual de problemáticas...  
-¿Estás diciendo que soy mandona? – preguntó ella con la histeria en la cara.  
-Estoy diciendo que sois igual de problemáticas...  
-Mira Nara, me estás poniendo de mal genio, así que te voy a pedir el favor de que te vayas de aquí por las buenas.

¿Qué decía esta mujer? ¿Ahora me estaba echando? ¿Después de todo lo que hago por ella? "Vamos por aquí que quiero hacer unas compras..." "Vamos a tal sitio que me esperan..." ¡Hay muchas cosas que he hecho por ella fuera de mi horario laboral!

-No me voy a ir – dije con tono rudo – no me iré hasta que no me digas quién era ese hombre.  
-Nadie importante... – afirmó ella – Además, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?  
-Porque no quiero que se acerque más a ti... – respondí sin pensar. Oh, maldita sea... ahora, ¿cómo se pondrá? Seguro que hecha una furia.  
-¿Qué...? ¡Que seas mi guía no te da derecho a controlar con quién ando Shikamaru!

Sin duda se había puesto aún más histérica. En sólo dos ocasiones había pronunciado mi nombre, siempre cuando era señal de que algo grave pasaba. Intentaba soltarse de mi agarre pero yo no la dejaba. Quería tenerla cerca aunque estuviéramos discutiendo y acabara con una bofetada en toda la cara.

Ahora... ¿qué le iba a decir?

-No es por eso por lo que tengo derecho a saber quién era ese hombre...  
-¿Entonces? – preguntó ella un poco más calmada.  
-¿Toda Konoha lo sabe y tú aún no?  
-Si no me lo dices no podré saberlo...

La miré fijamente, no sabía como reaccionaría cuando se lo dijera. Tragué saliva y bajé la mano por la que la tenía agarrada. Al final decidí soltarla. Si iba a decirle tal cosa, lo mejor era prepararse para una huída rápida.

Temari, Temari... eres como un caramelo, dulce pero duro de roer.

-Porque soy el hombre que te ama y que daría su vida por ti si hace falta – dije sin pausa. Lo mejor sería escapar antes de que me matara, así que después de decirlo di un paso atrás, y para que no quedara como si estuviera huyendo dije – Será mejor que me vaya, no sé si hoy seré capaz de controlarme...

Sin embargo, misteriosamente ella se quedó completamente quieta. Antes de decírselo dejé de mirarla a los ojos, así que no sabía cómo estaba. Muy adentro de mí quería que me detuviera, quería que me dijera "Shikamaru no te vayas, quédate conmigo toda la noche" Pero eso era soñar demasiado, Sabaku No Temari jamás me iba a decir algo así.

Pensando todo eso paré delante de la puerta. Por favor, dilo...

Y mientras esperaba una respuesta, no pude evitarlo y giré la cabeza para mirarla. Allí estaba ella, parada como si nada. Aunque apostaría a que estaba un poco sonrojada, ¿sería de ira?

* * *

**Sólo me queda añadir que espero que les haya gustado. A lo mejor era muy típico pero bueno tenía ganas de escribir xD**

**Me moría por presentar el lado posesivo de Shikamaru XDDDD me encanta(L)**

**Y por último pero no menos importante, quiero mandar todo mi ánimo a ese país que tanto amamos que ahora mismo está pasándolo muy mal. Aunque, creo que en todas partes se ha dicho lo aplomado que ha sido el comportamiento de los japonenes. ¡Cuánto los admiro! ¡Ánimo Japón!**

**Gaby**


	2. ¿Celos quizás?

**Este capítulo va dedicado en especial a YyessyY, Karagabrielle y Nonahere que siempre comentan con ansia jaja!**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2. ¿Celos quizás?**

Allí estaba yo, completamente paralizada mirando como pensaba si salir de la habitación o no. Quería decirle: "Shikamaru no te vayas, quédate conmigo" pero no era capaz. Algo me retenía y no sé si tenía que ver con el hecho de que la sangre estuviera subiéndome a las mejillas.

Finalmente, después de dedicarme una última mirada, giró el pomo y se fue.

No sé que me pasa... nunca me habían dicho algo así y no estaba preparada para que me lo dijera _él_, en este _momento_. Nunca pensé que el llegaría a enamorarse de mí, y mucho menos que en un vago como él despertaría ese ataque de celos el verme con otro hombre. Es cierto, ese hombre estaba interesado en mí y por eso se ofreció a acompañarme. Era uno de los shinobis que suelen estar por la mansión Hokage y al final, después de verme muchos días seguidos se ve que decidió hablarme.

O quizás estaba esperando a que Shikamaru me dejara sola...

¿Pero qué se creen estos hombres? ¿Creen que porque una mujer esté sola pueden aprovecharse de ella? ¡Argh! ¡No los soporto!

Y mañana, ¿Shikamaru vendrá a recogerme...?

Me desperté temprano pues me había dormido desde que Shikamaru se fue. No sé ni como había conseguido dormirme después de esa confesión. Bueno, se nota que no tenía ganas de nada porque ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa.

Toda la maldita noche escuchando en sueños su voz...

Una y otra vez su dichosa confesión: _"__Porque soy el hombre que te ama y que daría su vida por ti si hace falta" "Porque soy el hombre que te ama y que daría su vida por ti si hace falta" "Porque soy el hombre que te ama y que daría su vida por ti si hace falta"_

... ¡Ya está bien!

Tenía que hacer algo con esta imagen de mujer acabada. El pelo lo tenía todo revuelto y la ropa arrugada. Lo mejor sería buscar ropa limpia y una buena ducha relajante ya que seguramente Shikamaru no aparecerá hoy por aquí.

Pero me equivocaba, pasado un buen rato, cuando ya había salido de la ducha escuché como llamaban a la puerta. No me daba tiempo de cambiarme...

-¡Ya voy, ya voy...! – dije acercándome a la puerta. Tenía el cabello empapado y mientras caminaba hacia el esfuerzo de sujetar muy fuerte la toalla, no vaya a ser que se me caiga y me juegue una mala pasada. De todas formas debía abrir la puerta con cuidado para que no se viera nada.

Era muy raro que alguien viniera a esta hora, normalmente en este momento ya me he ido a trabajar y estoy ocupada en la mansión Hokage. ¿No sería...?

-Hey – dijo una voz conocida.  
-Hola, nunca imaginé que vendrías hasta aquí – respondí.

Creía que sería el hombre del otro día pero era Shikamaru.  
-¿Por qué no has bajado mujer? Me tenías preocupado, he estado esperando dos horas allí abajo...  
-Lo siento, no estaba bien para ir a trabajar y realmente, no te avisé porque pensé que no vendrías... pasa si quieres.

Así fue como abrí la puerta y le dejé entrar. Creo que se quedó un poco parado al ver que sólo llevaba puesta la toalla.

-Perdón, no sabía que estabas así... – dijo él excusándose – Si quieres espero afuera...  
-No te preocupes, en seguida me cambio.

Shikamaru se sentó en el saloncito mientras que yo entré a la habitación para cambiarme. Mientras me cambiaba dejé un poco abierta la puerta, sólo para escucharle bien por si me hablaba... de verdad, _sólo por eso_.

-¿Por qué dices que no estabas bien? – preguntó después de unos segundos - ¿Estás enferma?

-No es eso... sólo un poco cansada – respondí desde la habitación.

Me sequé el pelo y ahora solo me quedaba atarme el obi cuando de pronto sentí sus manos en mi cintura...

-Todavía no me has respondido – dijo Shikamaru dejando que sintiera su aliento en mi nuca. La piel se me erizó, no sabía que hacer. Me quedé petrificada y lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue echarlo de ahí.

-Quítame las manos de encima...

-No – dijo él girándome para que le mirara a la cara – no lo voy a hacer, porque quiero una respuesta.

-Vaya, de pronto el niño cobarde se ha vuelto un hombre valiente – dije nerviosa intentando eliminar esa coraza de hombretón duro que estaba usando.

-¿Qué intentas Temari? ¿Ponerme más nervioso? – decía él con la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza - ¡Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por controlarme! Respóndeme por favor...

-¿Controlar el qué? ¿El llanto, bebé llorón...?

No pude acabar, realmente no sabía por qué pero tenía ganas de provocarle. Pero, ¿provocar el qué? ¿Esto? Shikamaru había puesto mala cara, un semblante serio... y de pronto me agarró muy fuerte apretándome contra él. Tenía su boca entre el cuello y mi mandíbula, su aliento rozándome cada vez que respiraba. No podía pensar, sólo sabía que me estaba derritiendo. Iba a necesitar un balde de agua fría para calmarme. Levanté mis manos y las posé en su pecho, mmm en su pecho... para... para apartarle pero... no encontraba las fuerzas.

-Shika... maru... suéltame – traté de decir entre jadeos.

-No quiero, no quiero que seas de otro... quiero que seas mía – dijo él en mi oído – Dímelo y te dejaré en paz, ¿me quieres Temari?

No, Shikamaru debería saber cuanto odio que me tomen por una mujer debilucha o por un objeto. ¡Lo odio profundamente! ¡Y sin embargo allí estaba él tratándome como algo que puede poseerse! Y yo sin fuerzas para llevarle la contraria...

* * *

**Próximamente... perdón, no lo he escuchado ¿queréis lemon? ¿DE VERDAD? XD PERO CUANTO LEMON, LIGHT O HARDCORE? XDDD  
**

**Muahahahhaha!**

**Atte: una loca shikatemiense que está enloqueciendo aun más porque cada vez que intenta cargar una página tarda mil años.  
**

**PD. Comenten XD y entren a ShikaTema Canon!**


	3. Puede que sea amor

**Gracias a mi querida YyessY, ¡por fin puedo actualizar!**

**Así que chicas, debeis saber cómo lo hemos conseguido:**

**Cuando vas a la historia y le das a "edit" te sale una pagina que te dice "error". Pero no desesperes! En la dirección que sale arriba donde dice "property" sustituyes SÓLO esa palabra por "content", el resto de la dirección debe quedar como antes. Tened cuidado.**

**¡Así que sin más, les dejo con este capítulo que me moría por publicar desde hace días!  
**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capítulo ****3. Puede que sea amor...**

**

* * *

**

-Odio que me trates como a un objeto – dijo Temari saliendo de la burbuja en la que se encontraba momentos antes – No soy algo que pueda poseerse Shikamaru, si esa es la forma en la que me quieres, entonces quizá deberías replantearte lo que sientes.

Esta mujer me iba a volver loco. Parecía que estuviéramos jugando a ver quién hacía el comentario más hiriente. Bueno... como casi siempre.

-Perdona si mi forma de pensar es muy distinta, pero sé que sentimos lo mismo...

-¿¡Cómo puedes saber lo que yo siento! – dijo ella enfadada, muy enfadada...  
-Por esto...

Y armándome de valor acerqué mi rostro al suyo robándole un beso. Al principio intentó soltarse, poniendo sus manos en mi pecho. Pero sus intentos de apartarme eran muy débiles, realmente no sabía si quería que no lo hiciera o sólo me estaba tocando el pecho.

Al final dejó de empujar, y sólo entrelazó sus dedos entre mi pelo, gimiendo:  
-Shikamaru... – dijo cuando comencé a bajar mis besos por su mandíbula. Por el cuello, por la clavícula, por el escote... – No... por ahí no...

Creo que le estaba gustando aunque ella insistiera en decir lo contrario. Me estaba poniendo más nervioso. Me encanta besarla, sí. Saborear su piel y grabarme esa esencia a fuego en mi mente. Pero cada vez llevaba menos ropa, ese kimono amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo en milésimas de segundo.

**Esperad**.

Me gustaría recapitular antes de que mi cerebro deje de funcionar por falta de riego.

¿Cómo demonios llegué a todo esto?

Yo, ayer... entré con ella en su habitación furioso porque había visto como un desgraciado había intentado tocarla. El muy imbécil aprovechó que me había retrasado y que ella estaba sola esperándome.

Sí, creo que fue en ese momento cuando mi sangre comenzó a circular desbocada y aún no ha vuelto a su normalidad. Entonces, por culpa de mis celos acabé gritándole lo mucho que la amaba aunque no se lo hubiera dicho en estos dos años que llevamos trabajando juntos.

Esta mañana vine como siempre a primera hora para ir a trabajar. Pero Temari no bajó, y pasadas dos horas decidí que era mejor subir para saber si estaba bien. Fue entonces cuando ella me abrió la puerta y vi como acababa de ducharse, porque sólo llevaba puesta la toalla.

Creo que ese fue mi primer _bloqueo mental_.

Un hombre es un hombre, no puede esperar que no me sienta atraído habiéndole confesado ayer que la amaba. Todos los machos de cualquier especie luchan por proteger a su hembra. Porque sí, ella es mi hembra y se lo voy a demostrar.

En este momento parece como si el hecho de que la sangre se me vaya a ese lugar hace que no pueda pensar mucho más...

Sus... gemidos... me están matando...

Nota mental: la próxima vez acuérdate de descargar antes de encontrarte con ella.

Perdóname Temari, puede que quieras matarme después de esto.

Aferrando mis manos a sus nalgas la apreté más contra mi cuerpo para sentirla en toda su integridad.

-Temari... - susurré – te amo...

Entonces ella bajó la cremallera de mi chaleco dejándolo tirado por el suelo. La misma suerte tuvo mi camiseta y la de rejilla. Me quedé alucinado, me estaba siguiendo el juego y me estaba desnudando. Sonreí y me quite las sandalias ya que en breves no iba a necesitarlas.  
Y acto seguido caímos sobre la cama, yo arriba cómo no. Ella ya me dominaba _veinticinco_ horas al día, _trescientos sesenta y siete_ días al año. Pero hoy sería diferente, hoy iba a demostrarle que si quería un hombre aquí lo tenía.

Seguí besándola, no sé cual de las dos respiraciones se escuchaba más. Parecíamos animales en celo. Y es que a mí me había costado bastante cortejarla como para que ahora venga otro a quitármela. Dejé de saber donde acababa mi lengua y dónde empezaba la suya. Su saliva era el néctar más dulce que jamás había probado...

Entonces se apartó un poco para poder respirar:  
-Cálmate pequeño Shika... – dijo Temari con tono burlón, sonriendo de lado. Espera, ¿se estaba riendo de mí? – Debes acordarte de respirar nene...

¡Argh! Uffff, ¿qué quería eh? ¿Quería provocarme más? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

De pronto se me ocurrió que habría una forma de hacer que dejara de llamarme niño o bebé. Separándome un poco más de su cara, para que ella pudiera ver mi torso, cogí su mano derecha y la puse por encima del pantalón en mi enhiesto miembro, que se encontraba más que duro en ese momento y que juraría que nunca lo había sentido de tal calibre.

-Algo así no lo tiene un niño – le dije con voz ronca, a la vez que deslizaba su mano dejando que notara la longitud de él – Después de esto, ¿aún seguirás llamándome niño?

Pude ver como ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando tomé su mano y la pasaba por encima de mi pantalón. Temari intentaba quitar su mano de ahí pero yo la aferraba fuertemente por la muñeca. Me dirigió una mirada retadora, medio ardiente medio sensual. Y entonces dejó de resistirse para tocar por ella misma mi prominente bulto.

De pronto, sentí como con ayuda de la otra mano, me bajaba el pantalón hasta la altura de mis testículos.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que pude articular como un completo idiota mientras bajé mi mirada hacia mi pene que lucía sorprendentemente recto y duro apuntando justo hacia ella. Y luego la miré con el ceño fruncido. Juraría que me había puesto rojo como un tomate – Temari...  
-Tienes razón... ya no eres un niño. Sólo lo decía por molestarte porque sabía que te lo creías – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado. Parece que al final la vergüenza la había abrumado después de mirar fijamente hacia mi miembro durante varios segundos. También tenía las mejillas enrojecidas – Además, ningún niño besaría así...

* * *

**Uno más, uno más aguanten jajajjaj**

**Un capítulo entero dedicado al dote de Shikamaru jajajajajaj en especial para mis queridas pervertidillas xDDDD**

**¡Gracias a **_**Karagabrielle**_**, **_**kamiry hatake**_**, **_**YyessyY**_**, **_**Nonahere**_**, **_**Orenji Nabiki, TomoyoKururugi16 y Yusha**_ **por comentar!**

**Gracias también a **_**Maki-Chan x3**_**, **_**kierinahana**_**, **_**diananarahyuga**_**, **_**k9r5n9**_**, **_**Dame- san o melis-chan**_** por poner este fic en favoritos. Aunque también agradecería que ya que lo habéis leído dejarais un pequeño review. ¡Me gusta saber que es lo que les gusta a las lectoras! =3**

**Se suponía que terminaría el fic en este capítulo, pero como quiero que os animéis a comentar, lo dejo aquí por el momento! El final será dulce (y placentero) XD, ¡lo prometo!**

**¡Besos!**

**Gab**


	4. Sin duda es amor

**Gracias a todas las que han tenido paciencia y han esperado esta última entrega. **

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capítulo 4. Éxtasis**

No me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Shikamaru se encontraba totalmente expuesto, me iba a marear en cualquier momento. "_No Temari, no debes demostrarle que puede ganar."_Así que deslicé las manos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí para continuar besándole.

Sin embargo, él parecía un poco incómodo, y entonces vi como se levantaba de la cama y sujetándose el pantalón dijo:

- No tenemos por qué ir rápido Temari, yo sólo quiero estar contigo…

Se equivocaba, llevábamos juntos mucho más de lo que creía. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle cuánto le quería. Pero mi orgullo me había mantenido callada todo este tiempo y ahora, era capaz de huir si no se lo decía.

- No creo que sea ir rápido Shikamaru… porque hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti.

- Temari yo…  
- No digas nada Shika, sólo quédate conmigo…

Y así fue como acabamos otra vez tirados en la cama. Con la ropa desprendiéndose lentamente de nuestros cuerpos. Shikamaru era muy cariñoso y hacía sentir bien. Sus besos me ponían la piel de gallina y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios, su torso, su… 

- Temari… me da miedo que te duela…  
- No te preocupes, sé que no lo hará.

Sus ojos mirándome fijamente demostraban la pureza de su corazón. Y entonces posando sus labios en los míos, comenzó a descender suavemente hasta mi cuello y allí exhaló su aliento cuando sentí una presión dentro de mi cuerpo. Una punzada de dolor mezclada con satisfacción.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.  
- Mejor que nunca – dije yo. 

Por fin mi sueño hecho realidad, allí estábamos, juntos, entrelazados el uno con el otro. Nuestros cuerpos ardientes sólo eran una aproximación del calor de ahí abajo. Me sentía derretir. Se movía pacientemente, como esperando que yo le dijera algo.

- Shikamaru, no tienes que contenerte tanto.

- Lo siento, pensé que te dolía.  
- No, ahora ya no…

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa única y se acercó a mi boca besándome salvajemente. Su lengua parecía indicar que quería estar aún más adentro. Y entonces empezó a embestir más fuerte, parecía enloquecido aunque no sé si tanto como yo. Me libré de su boca y erguí un poco la espalda intentando canalizar todo ese placer. Él me besó los pechos aprovechando la postura mientras seguía entrando.

- Ahhh Shikamaru… se siente tan bien…  
- No digas nada, o no aguantaré mucho más.

Solté una risilla que consiguió escapar de entre mis gemidos y entonces, ocurrió. Una ráfaga de placer me abatió y perdí las fuerzas. Solté un gemido aún más fuerte y perdí la noción del tiempo. Shikamaru contemplaba extasiado como me removía cuando aceleró las embestidas y frunció el ceño en señal de placer máximo. Su esencia se deslizaba entre mis piernas anunciando el final de nuestro encuentro y se recostó encima sin dejar caer todo su peso.

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron. Se levantó de encima y me contempló recostado del lado derecho. Acariciando mi mentón, pasó a acariciarme el pelo y se acercó para besarme cariñosamente. 

- Ha sido increíble – dijo cuando acabó – eras la mujer de mis sueños. Y ahora la mujer de mi vida. 

Yo sonreí, cuando entonces vi el reloj y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

- Mañana Tsunade nos echará la bronca y nos pondrá más trabajo – dije yo.  
- Mientras sea contigo, estoy contento incluso trabajando.  
- Eres un vago – dije riéndome y subiéndome encima de él. 

Me pareció algo extraño encontrarme desnuda y sentada encima de él. Era incluso posesivo.

- Me siento un poco mal, pervirtiendo a un niño.

- Oh Temari, ya vuelves a lo mismo… - se quejó él girando la cabeza para evitar mi mirada.  
- Jaja no te lo tomes en serio, sólo lo hago por molestarte.

Me levanté de la cama, directa al baño. Tenía que limpiarme un poco. Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí tirado mirándome. Una vez allí mientras estaba aseándome sentí calor en mi espalda. Levanté la mirada y en el espejo pude ver como era él, besándome el hombro.

Sus ojos negros me embelesaban y sus labios me enloquecían. Me giré y le miré a la cara, él se quedó extrañado pero sonrió y me dijo:

- Quiero que seas mi mujer, que estés conmigo siempre.  
- Y así será Shikamaru, no lo dudes pues somos dos en uno.


End file.
